


Can't make you love me

by sofi_cerise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they are all alive coz they need all the happiness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofi_cerise/pseuds/sofi_cerise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles se demande pourquoi Peter est drôle et prevenant. C'est vrai, ça. Pourquoi ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't make you love me

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour la Steter Week Two. Pas de béta.
> 
> Written for the Steter Week Two. Thanks for letting me post this in french ! (no beta)

Les vacances de Noël de sa seconde année à l'université, Stiles avait décidé de les passer intégralement  à Bacon Hills. Réviser dans la maison paternelle était bien plus aisé que sur le campus où les étudiants de son étage pensaient plus à être ivres qu'à leurs examens. Et puis Los Angeles n'était qu'à quelques heures de route ! Il pourrait partir la veille de la rentrée. Au matin peut être, pour éviter la cohue.  
Assis au bureau de son « ancienne chambre » au beau milieu de la nuit, navigant frénétiquement sur internet, le jeune homme eu un coup de nostalgie aussi soudain que brutal.  
Bien sur, il avait des nouvelles d’Allison : elle lui écrivait régulièrement depuis la France. Bien sur, Lydia (au M.I.T. forcément) et lui avaient leur session de skype hebdomadaire. Même Jackson lui envoyait des tweets avec des conseils vestimentaires ! Pour le reste du clan, c'était plus simple car ils étaient restés : Boyd était l'heureux papa au foyer de jumelles aussi adorables que chipies pendant qu'Erica poursuivait ses études dans le droit social. Scott continuait de son côté à mettre de côté pour reprendre le cabinet de Deaton tout en étudiant. Kira et Isaac avaient opté tous les deux pour l'enseignement. Cora était retourné en Argentine mais revenait aussi souvent à Bacon Hill que Stiles. Et Derek se reconstruisait doucement une vie, brique après brique, au fur et à mesure qu'il reconstruisait la maisons des Hale dans une prairie de la Réserve, non loin de celle qui avait brûlée. Avec Braeden. Qui avait tué des gens, mais au moins, ça ils le savaient tous déjà ! C'était un bon point. Non ? Enfin, tant que le garou-grognon était heureux, Stiles était heureux.  
Et puis il y avait Peter. Mais Stiles ne voulait vraiment, vraiment pas penser à Peter maintenant. Il devait réviser, n'est-ce pas ?  
C'est ce qu'il se répetait quand la fenêtre s'ouvrit et que quelqu'un entra.  
Comme au bon vieux temps.  
Mais Stiles avait reconnu le T-shirt au col en V de l’intrus, reposa son spray « anti-créatures de la nuit » et retourna à sa lecture. Peter s'assit sur le lit en soupirant :  
-Amènes moi avec toi, Stiles. Je vais finir par tuer Scott.  
-Tout ça parce qu'il a encore fait un discours sur le sens de la justice et de la seconde chance ? En te prenant comme exemple ?  
-Ouais, j'ai la haine irrationnelle.  
Stiles marqua un temps d'arrêt. Minuscule. Puis il leva les yeux au plafond, même si il tournait le dos à l'alpha :  
-Tu es trop vieux pour citer _Buffy_.  
-Je suis trop vieux pour beaucoup de choses » Murmura le loup-garou à l'oreille de Stiles, qui réussi 1) à ne pas sursauter 2) à ne pas (trop) frissonner. « Mais _Buffy_ est intemporelle.  
-Et à part ça, c'est moi le geek… Cou-couche panier, Peter.  
Et Peter, bon prince, alla se rasseoir sur le lit et déplora :  
-Cela ne répond pas à ma première question.  
-Oh, parce que c'était une question ? Pas un ordre ? » Feignit de s'étonner le plus jeune.  
  
Il se demandait depuis quand leur relation était aussi facile, aussi domestique.  
La réponse était simple.  
  
888  
  
Ca avait commencé bêtement, un peu après la résurrection de Peter, pendant une dispute entre Scott et ce dernier, où Scott disait :  
-Mais ce n'est pas JUSTE !  
Et Peter avait répondu, un sourire condescendant aux lèvres :  
-Tu dis ça si souvent. Je me demande quelle est la base qui sert pour tes comparaisons ?  
Stiles, qui était resté en arrière pour s'occuper du corps du troll avec Derek, se figea. Il regarda Derek nerveusement et ce dernier lui sourit. C'était un tout petit sourire, mais un sourire quand même. Stiles demanda à voix très basse :  
-C'est un hasard … ou bien … ou bien… il cite Jareth ? De _Labyrinth_ ?  
-On a regardé ce film tellement de fois, mes sœurs et moi, quand on était petits et qu'il nous baysittait, je t'assure : ça ne peut pas être le hasard.  
-Oh.  
-Et n'essaie même pas d'imaginer mon oncle dans les habits de Bowie, tu pues bien assez la testostérone comme ça !  
-Hey ! » S'indigna Stiles « C'est à cause de la peur ! A cause de ce truc qui me poursuivait !  
Deek lui avait sourit une seconde fois avant de recommencer à entasser le bois pour le bûcher mais avait gardé ses pensées pour lui.  
Et Stiles lui en était très, très reconnaissant. Parce que devoir gérer sa libido qui s'emballait pour un nécromancien savant et sexy était une chose. Gérer sa libido qui s'emballait pour un nécromancien savant, sexy et geek ?  
Mission : impossible.  
  
Cela avait continué quand Stiles avait du rester au loft avec Peter pour la première fois alors que tous les autres étaient partis suivre la trace d'Erica et Boyd.  
Ils devaient tous les deux rester en arrière :  le pauvre humain et le zombie pas fiable.  
Stiles était parti dans la cuisine pour préparer du café pour deux, et aussi quelque chose à grignoter.  
Il avait entendu Peter déclamer, tranquillement assit dans le canapé :  
-J'aime être seul. C'est mieux comme ça. Je suis un loup solitaire. Oui, un solitaire. Tout seul. Toujours tout seul. Pour toujours… Mais que doit faire un loup pour avoir un câlin ici ?!  
Stiles avait tout laisser en plan pour revenir dans le salon, clairement étonné :  
-Non, sérieusement, _Friends_ ?  
-On faisait des paris avec Talia, sur le déroulement de la série. Elle m'a délesté de quelques dollars, je dois bien l'avouer. Mais, je m'étonnes que TU connaisses la référence. Tu es jeune.  
-Je… Maman aimait regarder, alors je regardais avec elle. Après sa …  Après, j'ai continué à regarder pour… lui raconter. J'allais au cimetière tous les samedi et… C'est stupide. Mais…  
-Ce n'est pas stupide. Ou alors on est deux. Je vais parler à Talia, à Frank, à Lily et aux filles. Le dernier _Fast and furious_ , le nouveau restaurant, LA couleur mode de l'hiver… Ca rend la douleur encore plus grande. Parce que si Laura… si Laura ne m'avait pas laisser, j'aurai… j'aurai pu en faire revenir. Mais 6 ans ? Je ne peux pas. C'est… je t'assure que j'ai cherché. Mais c'est hors de ma portée.  
Stiles était silencieux et immobile. Peter qui partageait quelque chose ? Non qui lui offrait des souvenirs ? Qui se montrait vulnérable ? Ce n'était pas normal.  
Peter fronça les sourcils devant l'adolescent d'habitude si bavard puis sourit :  
-J'ai un compte Netfix. On choisit disons, 3 épisodes par saisons ? Pour _Friends_.  
-Tu parles, le temps qu'on débatte quels épisodes on choisit, le clan sera déjà rentrée.  
-On aura la liste pour la prochaine fois.  
-Ok, ok. Saison une ! Alors je propose…  
  
Stiles avait eu raison : ils n'avaient même pas fini de se chamailler pour la saison cinq quand Scott et les autres revinrent au loft.  
Alors ils poursuivirent leurs débats par sms.  
Et quand Stiles alla demander conseil à sa mère (il hésitait tellement entre deux épisodes!), il vit que quelqu'un avait posé quelques fleurs fraîches sur sa tombe. Des zinnia de toutes les couleurs.  
Des pensées aux absents.  
Stiles sourit :  
-Je m'inquiète, M'an. Sérieux. C'est … gentil mais passablement angoissant. Je préférais clairement quand on en était au stade du « totalement flippant ». Au moins je savais à quoi m'attendre. Et puis comment tu veux que cette foutue passade, et bien, passe, si en plus d'être intelligent, bel homme et geek, il est drôle et prévenant ?! Mais à quoi il joue non d'un chien ?!  
  
Quand ils eurent finit de regarder _Friends_ , Stiles demanda :  
-On fait quoi maintenant ?  
-Oh, parfois je m'enferme dans la salle de bain et je chante « _All by myself_ »…  
Et Stiles, après être resté la bouche ouverte pendant de longues minutes, avait tellement ri qu'il en avait pleuré.  
Alors même qu'ils s'étaient décidés pour continuer la traduction de deux livres, Stiles ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander « Pourquoi ». Cela faisait des semaines que ces questions tournaient dans sa tête, mais il n'avait toujours pas de réponse : Pourquoi Peter se montrait drôle ? Pourquoi il l'aidait, lui ? Quelle foutue raison il y avait derrière tout ça ? Il lui avait déjà dit non, cette fois là, dans le garage et Peter savait que Stiles ne reviendrait pas sur cette décision. Jamais. Alors pourquoi ?  
  
Un mois plus tard, Gérard était mort. Boyd et Erica avaient réintégré le clan, au grand soulagement de Derek.  
Et Cora les avait rejoint aussi. Elle, si méfiante envers tout le monde, s'était jeté au cou de Peter.  
-J'ai couru. J'ai couru et je ne me suis pas retournée. Comme tu m'avais dis. Et je suis revenue quand j'ai entendu des rumeurs concernant Derek et toi.  
Le clan regarda Peter mais il ne s'occupait que de Cora. Il frotta sa joue sont les siennes et elle se mit à rire. Puis plus sérieuse, elle lui demanda :  
-Tu ne leurs as rien dit, hein ?  
-Je ne voulais pas donner de faux espoir. Je n'avais même pas réussi à retrouver ta trace alors que je t'ai cherché comme un damné !  
Cora se retourna pour faire face aux visages curieux :  
-J'étais avec oncle Peter durant l'incendie. On était piégé parce que le plafond de la pièce avait commencé à s'effondrer et il y avait juste cette petite lucane. Peter m'a fait sortir mais avant il m'a fait promettre de courir aussi loin que je pourrai sans jamais, jamais m’arrêter.  
Ce soir là, alors que Derek ramenait Stiles chez lui (la Jeep étant encore au garage…), il s’arrêta devant la maison du shérif mais retint l’adolescent par le bras :  
-Même avant l'incendie, c'était un homme narcissique, imbu de lui même et généralement un connard. Mais la famille et les rares personnes qu'il avait comme amis ? Il aurait tué sans hésiter pour nous protéger. Il A tué pour nous protéger. Versé des pots de vins, fait chanté, menacé. Enfin, tu vois ce qu'il peut faire.  
-Oui ? » Stiles était perdu. Qu'est-ce que tous les Hale avait à le prendre pour confident ?  
-Ce que je veux dire c'est que… il … redevient le Peter d'avant. Quelqu'un d’égocentrique, à la morale douteuse et au code de l'honneur très personnel. Mais sans le côté fou furieux dérangé.  
-J'avais cru remarquer aussi. » Hasarda Stiles.  
-Alors c'est bien.  
Et Derek le laissa partir.  
  
Pendant toute l'opération de sauvetage des deux bétas, Peter et Stiles avaient continué les sms, pour parler d'autre chose que de _Friends_. Et Stiles s'était parfois retrouvé à avouer à Peter des choses qu'il n'avait jamais dites à Scott.  
Il se demandait si ce n'était pas une erreur.  
  
Et puis il y eu l'affaire « Jenifer ».La fin de l'année scolaire, le bal de promotion. Des vacances que Stiles avait passé à travailler avec Deaton. La rentrée à l'UCSF. Sa première année loin de son père, loin du clan. Mais pas trop loin non plus.  
  
Et pendant tout ce temps Peter n'avait pas arrété les références à _Leverage_ , _Elementary_ ou même _Harry Potter_.  Ils avaient été voir tous les films Marvel ensemble. Ils avaient passer des nuits à parler méta sur _Pacific Rim_ ou _Mad Max : Fury Road_.  
Parfois Peter l'attendait à la sortie d'un cours, et sous prétexte qu'un étudiant ne peut pas se nourrir uniquement de nouilles déshydratées et de cafés, ils allaient dans tel ou tel restaurant.  
Et…  
  
888  
  
-Stiles… » La voix de l'alpha ramena Stiles au présent.  
-Sur que L.A. est _tellement_ loin ! Tu ne peux pas y aller tout seul…  
-Tendre Cœur, voyons. Mettrais-tu en doute le plaisir que je retire de ta compagnie ?  
Stiles leva pour la seconde fois les yeux au plafond. Il posa le livre qu'il n'arrivait plus à lire depuis l'arrivé de Peter et se retourna pour lui faire face.  
Oh bien sur Peter transpirait la confiance et le contrôle. Bien sur.  
Mais Stiles avait apprit à le connaître.  
Alors quand le jeune homme croisa enfin le regard de son aîné, ces yeux trop bleu qui le défiaient, il aurait vraiment, vraiment été stupide s'il n'avait pas su y lire la peur.  
Alors il essaya de plaisanter :  
-La chambre du dortoir est plutôt minuscule.  
-Il suffit de trouver un appartement près du campus.  
-Mais c'est beaucoup trop cher ! Je ne pourrais jamais payer un loyer même si c'est juste la moitié d'un loyer ! Ou alors il faut s'éloigner et j'aurai toujours le vélo, bien sur…  
-Stiles…  
-Et peut être que je pourrai trouver un petit boulot pour...  
-Stiles.  
-Oui ?  
Peter sortit son téléphone et chercha dans son historique pour lui montrer les 4 appartements qu'il avait retenu.  
-Choisi.  
-Mais ?! Ils sont à VENDRE !  
-Disons que c'est un investissement.  
Le regard du plus jeune ne cessait d'aller de l'écran à Peter. Puis il murmura, avec tendresse :  
-Tu es malade.  
Peter lui sourit doucement :  
-Je sais.  
Le visage de Stiles devint livide.  
-Oh non. Non. Non ! Comment oses-tu me dire « je sais » ? C'était censé être ma réplique ! Euh...Un jour ?  
Toujours, souriant, Peter lui ébouriffa les cheveux et demanda :  
-Je peux faire mes cartons alors ?  
-Il faudrait peut être visiter les appartements avant ?  
  
  
  
Fin  
  



End file.
